Orochimaru X Zaku Short Story Collection
by Ohtori Akio
Summary: A collection of short stories with the Zaku X Orochimaru or Orochimaru x Zaku pairing. All lengths, types and genres. Some poetry and drabbles as well. If you review me, chances are I’ll review you back. If you request something as long as it has OroZak


**A/N: This is the little place for my OroZaku or ZakuOro collection of short stories. All of these have the pairing listed above, so if you are offended by the couple or the fact that there is shounen-ai present, please turn around and go back. These are all separate stories I've written on the couple. Because right now, I'm the only author who writes for them, and personally, I love them as a couple. **

**Yes, I'm a freak and my fanfiction is mostly angst/sadism mixed with sex and other things. Don't like it? Don't deal with it. Don't read it and don't flame. I don't care if you say you don't like it, but don't leave me nasty little reviews, because it's your own stupidity that got you scarred.**

**General information regarding the series.**

**Title: Orochimaru X Zaku Short Story Collection**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Ratings: Many. It will be stated in the story.**

**Pairings: OroZaku or ZakuOro**

**Summary: A collection of short stories with the Zaku X Orochimaru or Orochimaru x Zaku pairing. All lengths, types and genres. Some poetry and drabbles as well. If you review me, chances are I'll review you back. If you request something (as long as it has OroZaku) I'll write it.**

**Title: Confessions of a Serpent**

**Author: Ohtori Akio**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Pairing: OroZaku. Oh what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive. But when looked on as affection, who then is subject to misconception? Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

**Summary: OroZaku. Orochimaru's POV. **

**A/N: Usually, it would be easier to do something from Zaku's P.O.V. Considering Orochimaru is so manipulative, and didn't care for the sound ninja. Therefore, Zaku would have to be the one holding in repressed feelings for Orochimaru, right? Seeing him as one of the few people who saw his potential…But I decided to do something a little differently. I decided to make one from Orochimaru's P.O.V. and still make it believable. I'll probably make a sequel to it later on about the latter part of the exams where he sacrificed he and Kin.**

**Enjoy! **

Confessions of a Serpent

By: Ohtori Akio

I've known for quite some time that if you feel too strongly about something it will take you over, and eventually betray you. If you want to succeed, you must be in complete control of yourself and everyone around you.

That's why I despise your weakness. I can control you just as easily as anyone, Zaku. Truthfully, even more then other people, for you're so easy to manipulate. A promise of power is all it takes to sway you. You're emotions allow that to happen. You know better, Zaku. You always know what's happening, and yet you so willingly walk into the traps time and time again. You can't control your anger, your passion, or your pride. If you just had a sliver of control, I would see you as worthy. You would be formidable. No one could sway you, because you'd be impenetrable to other's offers.

Alas, despite all of your faults, your rashness, your passion and your emotions, I know that you are one of my better pawns. I can control you but I can't control what you do to my soul. I've known you since you were a child. I know what you were like before you became a sound ninja. When I met you, you were so young. Even then, I noticed a certain beauty about you that entertained me. You were pale, as I and your hair was as spiky as mine was straight. I wanted to touch it and feel how silky it was and take a glance into your dark, lost eyes. What was even better was that you had something I couldn't place at first, something that made your features soft and your eyes shine. It made you look so…dare I say it, sweet, complimenting your already unmistakable beauty, enhancing it.

You became my pawn. How could you not? You wanted the power that I had to offer. We belonged to each other. Not you to me but to each other. Then again, I suppose I wanted you to belong to me even then. I wasn't so keen on the idea of anyone controlling me back then and that was before I had learned to control my emotions.

Then I realized what was increasing your beauty and that it was something I didn't possess. You had innocence. It made you purer then I was. You didn't even realize it. I don't think you remember it, even now. If I hadn't have chosen the path that I had long ago, I may have been just as genuinely innocent as you were. It was your purity that let you creep into my blackened heart.

But I knew that if I could ever hope to truly possess you as my own, I would have to dominate you. If I didn't, then you would have too strong of a hold on me and you would eventually overtake me. So, I put you through several tests, and make sure you knew how weak you were compared to me. I even made sure to show you my conquers, no matter how incomplete some of them seemed.

As you grew older, I began to resent that innocence, that very thing that initially endeared you to me. I was the better ninja at everything we did and yet you still had that power over me. But then something happened. You began to grow rebellious. Maybe you knew something was up, and that I had planned to manipulate you from the beginning. What could have possibly accounted for this change in our situation?

When this dance of conflict began, you stopped being so innocent and your innocence slowly crumbled. I should feel that I've won. But I remember, Zaku, I remember your sweetness and I still want you. And that is what I hate. You always make me weak. Your spell is poisonous as anything Sasuke or I could weave. To top it all off, you actually accuse me of never loving anyone.

But there is Sasuke. He's just as you once were. But unlike you, I think I could have him. All I have to do is undermine him a bit and he'll be mine. I'll break your spell; I'll be free of you, even if I have to kill you. Then Zaku, I will finally have control. I will dominate you and you will never know that it wasn't always that way.

I've done it this time. I had broken you, just as I had many others. After all the things I've done to hurt you, to destroy your innocence over the years, I don't think I'll recover from what I did this time. No, I did it to Sasuke as well.

The Chuunin Exams were in their middle stages but I still had to gather information. After all my attempts to make Sasuke into a normal, conquerable boy and I lost him. They took him away from me. At the very same time, we became close again. You were still sullen and angry and I was thinking of him and the curse…yet…we were together. Were we really recapturing our bond from long ago? Truthfully, I only came back to you because Sasuke went to seek power and broke your arms in the process. It was suppose to be just part of my game.

"It's alright isn't it? I should be nice to Zaku." I had laughed to myself and said something about being evil. I should have realized that Sasuke had something planned.

You received me with resent and jealousy. This intrigued me since you weren't nearly as resentful as you were when I told you to seek out Sasuke before the exams. Just days later you were merrily serving me, feeling as though you meant something to me. It actually hurt me a bit that you didn't welcome me with open arms. That it hurt me at all was frustrating. I was there, and could give a damn less about your well being, intending to use you again and you still could do that to me.

You asked me questions about Sasuke, not really expecting any truthful answers. But I gave you the truth. Why shouldn't I? You already knew the truth, Zaku. What was to be gained by keeping you in the dark? Yet, you received each answer with a jealous look in your eye, signifying that you felt send bested by the Uchiha. This wounded me even more. Then you asked the most difficult questions-the ones about myself. You wanted to know how long I've had Sasuke in mind. My throat caught. How on earth could I tell you that I wanted the Uchiha power? I was certain of this much: I wanted you for myself or to be free of your power that damned spell that your innocence cast so long ago. I wanted Sasuke because he reminded me of you when you were younger. That I was sure of. But I would rather die then tell you that, to let you know the kind of hold you had on me. You simply accepted my silence.

Looking back, I wish I had taken you before I sought out Sasuke. But it's too late now, isn't it? I also wished that I asked you a few things. Was your jealousy caused by the fact that I didn't give you a cursed seal of heaven and earth? Did it truly have anything to do with me? Why were you calmer then I've seen you in a long time? And why did you ever forgive me for causing Sasuke to break your arms? You would never forgive anyone for something like that without dismembering them first. But you simply vowed revenge on Sasuke. Was it that you wanted to prove your strength to me? Was this calmness simply a return to innocence? Yes, I wished I had asked you that. But I was afraid of the answers that you would give me. That didn't turn out at all like I thought it would.

My world, my self-concept was crumbling. I had severely damaged my relationship with you as Sasuke fell a little more under my spell every day. And it was becoming alarmingly apparent that I was not as sly as I thought I was. Sasuke was merely another pawn. I began to cling to you although I didn't want to look at it that way. I was desperate for something constant and dependable. You were always that to me. I think you needed something to cling to as well in spite of your apparent jealousy of Sasuke. We were there for each other, almost like it used to be.

Team 7 and I had a little competition: who would be able to charm Sasuke. There was no hope. He was integral to my plans and whatever chance I had at the moment died when he faced his team mates. But that was slowly becoming unimportant. At first I only wanted him for my own selfish reasons. But owning him no longer mattered. What mattered was getting him out of their grasp even if it meant fighting against them. Did this mean that I fancied him over you? I still don't know, in spite of the answer that I gave you. In order to make him strong, I needed your help. I always need you. I always will and I wish I knew that before.

As always, you knew what was going on. This time, however you didn't try and bury it under denial and jealousy. You demanded a final answer on my feelings toward Sasuke. You even asked if I were truly happy with him "kissing my ass" so much as you put it. But in the end, you acquiesced to me and I suppose that's what truly mattered. You agreed to be my pawn.

You managed to bandage up your arms and persist to move forward. It was another thing I should have known. I should have listened to your warnings, Zaku. You were always so wise when you weren't angry, jealous or in denial. But I still couldn't control Sasuke completely yet.

You asked me something, "Is it over for us?" What did you mean by that? Did you even know or could it have been what I once hoped for? Was there really a chance for you to belong to me after all? That day, as we spoke in the Forest of Death, an idea formed. I would never truly own Sasuke. That I would have to accept, painful as it was. He couldn't completely succumb to me. But, perhaps there was hope of owning you.

I had an opportunity that night. In the dark I could hide my need for you behind my manipulation. But this time would be special. I would make you mine in one unmistakable important way. After you had wandered from Dosu and Kin to speak to me, my seduction began. Your shirt was coming off. Your mouth was parted and soft, just as it was when I first met you. Your body was under mine, silent and accepting. Perhaps it was only my speech earlier that allowed this but your acceptance thrilled me.

But before I could plant one kiss on your lips, you were pulled away from me by Dosu and Kin, looking for you. They had taken you from me and you accepted it just as you accepted me. I couldn't allow myself to let them know, so I let them rob me of you. They took the one I truly wanted, but I couldn't show them that I had these types of feelings for you. I wouldn't want them to know that you were favored. For so long I wanted to be free of you. Before I just wanted you, my little innocent Otonin.

Zaku, I don't know if I can carry on. I know that I've loved you since you were small. I could never be happy without you, even if there was Sasuke. I accept this. Is this what you're mystifying calmness was, acceptance? What are we going to do? There was no way to recover our innocence. Does that mean that we could taint each other instead? Or perhaps we don't need innocence anymore. Maybe maturity will work for us just as well. I swear that I won't hurt you. I'd rather kill you off for a sacrifice then see you suffer. I don't have the heart or strength to see you suffer anymore. Maybe we'll be alright together. Finally with you, I may have the ideal that I've always wanted.

Your skin is satin and moonlight pale underneath my fingertips, moist with perspiration. Gentle, sleeping breaths make your chest rise and fall as you lay in my arms. My Zaku, we belong together now. True, we did belong to each other long ago, but we were merely master and pawn then. We were less then equal, but more then master and slave. But we're not that anymore, we're lovers.

I used to believe that this wasn't possible. I put so much effort into trying to prove myself better then you, that I had no real need for you anymore. What a waste. So much time was spent somehow trying to escape my feelings, my own humanity. Sometimes, I wonder if this could have happened for us earlier if I wasn't so foolish. Or perhaps we both needed to mature before we could finally come to this. You aren't as unhappy as you used to be. Your crippling anger is gone. That scowl that once marred your lovely face has faded. It wasn't only I who needed to grow; you needed time to realize yourself as well. We are so much better for it. Now we can be together.

I felt your body moving ever so slightly. I don't want to wake you. It is pleasurable for me to study you when you're asleep like this. Sometimes I glory over each part of your body as if I've never truly looked at it before. A forest of porcupine spikes fall over my shoulder, slender pale hands equipped with wind pipes, one rests on my shoulder, its twin lies on my chest. Zaku, you are flawless to me. Am I that to you as well? I think so. I see the way you look at me, the comfort you take in our time together. The way you make love…You're so very hot and passionate, so eager, yet graceful in your moves. If we did what we do now before, it would have been marred with domination. We wouldn't have been making love…it would have just been another manipulation.

It wasn't like that when we first did this. Our first time was so fulfilling, so nice and healing even. It was in the same night that I finally told you the truth, how I had really felt about you. I must confess, Zaku, I was terrified. I had observed the change in your demeanor and my heart ached from the longing for you. I was tired of the life I had led and merely pining for and heating you at the same time. But I also wanted to tell you what I had been planning to do, since you were so jealous. What struck me was that you merely shrugged it off when I had told you that I wanted the Uchiha power. That and you were calmer now, gentler, and more willing to let your instinctive wisdom shine through. I had to tell you about him and myself. But what guarantee did I have that you wouldn't be horrified of me? This wasn't some manipulation or petty trick, I was confessing my love! I got you to come to me before the miniature tournament that was held during the Chuunin Exams. The look on your face, after I had told you my news was relief, and you had nothing to be jealous of any more.

But I still had one more thing to tell you. I don't remember how I did it, how I formed the words in my mind and pushed them through my vocal chords. Do you honestly have any idea of what you've done for me that night?

What you've done is lift a burden, mend a heard and a friendship, and helped it grow into something better. I'm at peace now and I haven't felt this way in a long time. Trying to manipulate you into something hasn't done this, finally finding the courage and admitting my own humanity has. You've given me so much. I can tell that I've done the same for you.

I feel your body move again. Your lashes part, your dark eyes are opened. You begin to sleepily look at me and you smirk your trademark smirk. I can't help but to smile back at you and caress you tighter. A slow kiss and half-sighs; the pain of the past is behind us. The future looks so good with you Zaku. We are whole, sound, and together, ready for anything that comes our way. I can't wait to face the challenges ahead with you by my side.

**THE END**

**A/N: I bet it sucked…Even though I like the way it turned out…I thought it made sense, but it's a bit difficult to understand Orochimaru's psyche sometimes ; I tried to make this not so much of a love-fest, after all too much sweetness rots your teeth. Anyway, tell me how I did!**


End file.
